


Mercedes' Pets

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Birthing, Breastfeeding, Insect sex, Insex, Lactation Kink, Nipple Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, all the way through, and descriptions of a bunch of different types of bugs, so uhh don't read if you aren't into bug sex, this is honestly p fucking gross if you're not into bugs sexually, with bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Mercedes spends some quality time with the pets she's been looking after in the greenhouse.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Mercedes' Pets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty niche and rare kink so I don't really expect a lot of people to read this. It's in fact extremely gross, so I genuinely don't expect a lot of people to enjoy this fic, or read it out of shock value.
> 
> I do hope that if you do like it, that you enjoy it a lot, though. This is such a niche kink that it's genuinely hard to find stuff for it outside of the r/insex subreddit or some tags on danbooru. So I figured I'd write some stuff for it sometimes, so that me and like the two other people in this world who likes this kink can have something to enjoy.

“And so that’s the dining hall. Next, there’s the…”

“Man, you said you’ve been volunteering here for months?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, that’s right.” Mercedes was so caught up in showing Hilda around the convent that she pretty much forgot to take a breath until her friend interrupted her. Taking a moment to breathe before continuing, giving her friend a pleasant smile, “Six months, to be precise. Things were pretty rough around here, so I’m really happy to have been able to help them get things running smoothly again.”

“I guess that’s pretty cool.” Pretty clearly unimpressed and somewhat bored, something Mercedes doesn’t really mind, Hilda shrugs and looks around again, her eyes lingering on the blooming flowers and lush vegetation in the courtyard, before continuing, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, this is pretty cool, but… don’t you get bored? It doesn’t seem like there’s a lot to do around here.”

“Oh, not at all. Every day has been a delight. Ever since I started looking after the lovely little pets, there hasn’t been a dull day at all.” This isn’t the first time Mercedes has mentioned her ‘pets’, and she’s not being any less vague about them. “In fact, I was just about to take you to see them! They live in the east wing of the greenhouse…”

“Ah ah ah, hold on now. Before we do that,” Hilda quickly interrupts once again, “I’m actually pretty hungry right now, I was thinking about going to get some lunch. Why don’t I meet your pets once we’ve eaten?”

“Oh, I don’t mind that. I think I’m good for now though.” Hmm, Mercedes supposes that’s not a bad idea either. Introducing Hilda to her pets might be a bit much without a short break first, so this isn’t a bad idea. “I want to tend to my pets and make sure they’re doing well. Why don’t you go have some lunch, Hilda? We can meet up again at the greenhouse once you’re done.”

“Sure, that works for me. I’ll talk to you later then, Mercedes~”

Hmm, well there goes Hilda. Well, Mercedes supposes it’s time for her to check up on her pets, then… ~

\---

Opening the door to the east wing of the greenhouse and closing it securely behind her, Mercedes calls out, her voice reverberating off the clear glass windows, “I’m here now! Come out to mommy!”

Immediately, the silence of the greenhouse is replaced with a mass of chittering and clicking as innumerous giant insects emerges from the rich vegetation all over the greenhouse, crawling excitedly towards Mercedes, who looks just as excited to see them all. Cockroaches, centipedes, earthworms, grubs, mosquitoes, all sorts of insects people would normally find revolting, especially as they’re all at least a foot long in size, and yet for Mercedes, they’re her lovely pets: affectionate bugs who nuzzles up against her and vie for hugging and petting.

“Aww, hehe, all of you really missed me, huh? It’s only been one night!” As she does her best to give all of the bugs around her pets and kisses on the head and affectionate hugs, Mercedes giggles and laughs, the feeling of centipedes’ feet against her skin as they crawl up her legs tickling her. One especially eager roach even surprises her as it flies up and latches onto her chest, shoving its mandible in her mouth and forcing a deep kiss. Gasping out in surprise, before affectionately kissing the roach’s mandible, Mercedes giggles, “Mm, you really are excited, huh? Hehe, alright, mommy can kissie~”

After a brief kiss, Mercedes breaks off the kiss, ready to give the other bugs some attention too, but the roach doesn’t let go. Surprised and eyes wide, Mercedes once again finds her mouth preoccupied with roach mandible kisses, the weight of the roach clinging onto her chest making it hard to maintain balance. With so many bugs crawling on her and clinging onto her, she quickly loses balance and ends up on her hands and knees, as some bugs start undoing her dress Before she knows it, her hat and clothes are all over the greenhouse floor, with bugs swarming all over her. Resigning to playing with her pets, Mercedes giggles as she blushes, “Goodness, all of you must have been so pent up overnight. I guess no one else came to look after you last night, huh? Don’t worry, mommy’s here now, so no need to hold back~”

As the kiss with the roach mandible continues, Mercedes can feel the insects eagerly taking up on her offer all around her. Giant slugs and velvet worms are the first to begin, crawling all over her and getting lubricating slime and strings all over her hips, her waist, highs, arms, armpits, breasts, even her face. Then, a roach pretty quickly mounts her, holding onto her waist as it rubs its bug penis up against her lubricated asshole, before pushing in and thrusting with an insectile jittering, the vibrations getting cute little gasps and moans out of her, directly into the other roach’s mandible.

The roach kissing her soon falls off her chest though, as a thick worm slithers up from between Mercedes’s breasts and right into her mouth, filling it up nice and full. As the several-foot-long worm slowly worms its way into her mouth and down her throat, a centipede instead crawls towards and into her pussy, its numerous feet treading across and stimulating her swollen clit on its way in, sending shivers of excitement all over her body. Mercedes may not ever had sex with men before, but with such enormous insects being able to give her this kind of blissful sensation, she certainly doesn’t mind that at all.

Once Mercedes finally manages to swallow the entirety of the worm, its fat squishy length sitting comfortably in her stomach, and to get the entire centipede into her womb, she finds more worms and grubs of different species swarming her dripping sex, their soft squishy bodies stretching her pussy wide as they all try to get in at once. That, along with the roach excitedly buzzing and thrusting into her tight asshole, Mercedes quickly hits her first climax, letting out an ecstatic moan as her pussy twitches and squeezes the fat grubs making their way in towards her womb.

Her mouth wide open, Mercedes quickly finds it getting filled up once again, this time by a massive fly holding onto her head and pushing its stiff erection into her mouth. Like the roach fucking her in the ass, the fly buzzes loudly as it shakes its abdomen wildly, fucking her throat aggressively. Her pussy doesn’t get any rest either, despite how much her abdomen is swelling up with the amount of bugs settling and nestling into her uterus, as a fat slug crawls onto her labia and starts pushing a strange slimy appendage in, fucking her and pumping smaller slugs in. All while centipedes crawl all over her body, around her legs, up against her armpits, and some fat grubs start nibbling on her erect nipples.

Soon enough, Mercedes is pushed to her second orgasm, her entire body wracked with ecstatic pleasure from getting gangbanged by so many bugs. The quivering and shaking of her body this time causes the slug hugging her labia to slip off, as all the bugs that made their way into her womb starts spilling out rapidly. Cumming out all the worms, centipedes, grubs, and slugs with loud and wet plaps as they hit the floor, Mercedes’s abdomen quickly goes back down to its usual size, as a puddle of slime and bugs form beneath her. It’s then, at the height of her ecstasy, that the grubs nibbling on her nipples start pushing their way in, squeezing in and further heightening her excitement.

As Mercedes’s climax slowly calms down, leaving her with heightened sensitivity, the roach and the fly spitroasting her reach their climax, thrusting their insectile erections deep into her as they start pumping in their seminal fluids. For bugs that don’t normally reproduce that way, the roach and the fly sure have a lot to pour into Mercedes’s body, her abdomen once again swelling up as a torrent of cum floods her ass and her stomach. That, along with the grubs pushing into her nipples and filling her breasts with something, is enough to quickly bring her to a third climax, even though she had just finished her second.

The roach and the fly finally dismounting, and the grubs finally falling off of her nipples, Mercedes is given a brief respite in between fucks, although it doesn’t last very long. A giant wasp takes the roach’s place, mounting Mercedes and gripping onto her waist, and starts pushing its ovipositor into her pussy. This doesn’t mean her asshole gets a moment of rest, however, as the worm that had crawled into her mouth starts worming its way out of her ass, causing much of the roach semen to spill on its way out. Other worms take this as a cue for their turn, and quickly start worming their way up between her breasts and into her mouth so they can take the same journey.

Her breasts aren’t getting any rest either, as Mercedes feels her boobs swelling up, before fresh grubs start crawling out of her nipples, their birthing causing her to lactate. One by one, grubs squeeze their way out of her leaky breasts, the exotic sensation bringing her pleasure instead of pain. It’s really only because of all the bug pheromones she’s pumped up on right now, that Mercedes doesn’t feel any discomfort or pain from all the unusual strains her body is put through - but that’s also exactly what she loves about making love to her pets. This is a kind of pleasure she could never get from normal humans, and it’s so arousing that she’s practically addicted to it.

As the wasp mounting her starts thrusting, its thick ovipositor stuffing her pussy far fuller than any toy ever has, more worms work their way through her system and make their way out Mercedes’s asshole, each one sending a shockwave of pleasure through her body and making her knees weak as they stretch apart her tight asshole with their incredible girth. Her lactating tits receive new attention as well, once all the grubs have evacuated her nipples, as two giant mosquitoes start pushing their probiscises into her nipples to suck up her addictingly sweet milk. Even that doesn’t drain her profusely lactation fast enough though, and much of her viscous milk leaks out, pooling beneath her and becoming a feeding ground for swarming bugs.

Finally, Mercedes once again reaches the height of her excitement, as the wasp does the same, pushing its ovipositor all the way in, penetrating her cervix and unloading its eggs into her womb. Her mouth no longer stuffed full of worms, as the last ones push their way out of her ass, Mercedes is finally able to moan out ecstatically, her voice full of unbridled bliss. After a long and exhausting orgasm, the wasp finally finishes, pulling its ovipositor out and letting go of her only after it’s pumped her so full of eggs that she almost seems like she’s in her third trimester.

The bugs, save for the two mosquitoes feeding on her milk, finally letting go of Mercedes enough for her to sit comfortably on her butt, now swarms around her in a nice, warm cuddle. For her part, their ‘mommy’ is simply happy to bask in the afterglow of such an intense session of play with all of her pets like this. Stroking one of the mosquitoes’ head with one hand and rubbing her tummy with the other, Mercedes relaxes, feeling the wasp eggs in her starting to hatch in her womb already. When they incubate in her womb like this, they always hatch exceptionally quickly, and as much of the slimy little larvae start spilling out of her pussy, along with the remains of the hatched eggs and seminal fluids still in her, Mercedes lets out a gentle moan, and eases into one last relaxing climax, enjoying the birth of a new swarm of wasps, who shall in time lay their eggs in her too.

“Aah, that was so wonderful…” Mercedes sighs as she holds all of her pets close to her, even after the mosquitoes have finished feeding. She’s always loved spending quality time with the bugs like this, and it’s really because of them that she finds volunteering at this convent a pleasure every day. In fact, it’s because of all of her pets here, that Mercedes have been able to make life at the convent far more enjoyable for everyone living here, which is why she is no longer the bugs’ sole caregiver. She definitely is still the one who spends the most time with them, though.

“O-oh! Oh that’s right, I’m supposed to be meeting up with Hilda!” Mercedes exclaims, as she quickly gets up and start putting her clothes back on, her swarm understanding and helpful as they help her with her clothes. It’s… gotten a little bit dirty, but that’s okay. She’s still pretty presentable, and once she’s gotten Hilda into this part of the greenhouse, it won’t matter if she’s dressed or not anyways.

...Hehe, that’s right. Mercedes is going to introduce her close friend Hilda to all of her wonderful pets, and she’s certain that they’re going to have quite a wonderful time together as well. Every woman who’s been with these bugs always ends up enjoying themselves, and Hilda will be no exception. As she makes her way towards the door, now fully dressed, Mercedes smiles to herself, the larvae still slipping out of her pussy and landing on the floor underneath her dress with a soft plap reminding her of all the fun she’s going to have with Hilda.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, wow grad school is really fucking me up lately. I barely managed to keep myself from going into another psychotic episode today out of stress, and I don't doubt that this won't be the last time. An advice to all of you out there who are considering grad school: if you're not sure about the amount of workload you'll be able to handle, I do NOT recommend taking 3 courses at once. Like, it doesn't sound like a lot, but holy fuck is it hell. I strongly recommend that you just take two courses at once, and that's it.
> 
> Also linguistics is actually really boring and I would not recommend you major in it. Unless it directly has to do with your future career path, of course. But otherwise, nah.


End file.
